Shit That Annoys Me About BMP PARTY
Honestly, most Voltage games are amazing. And BMP is no exception. Now, as a poor hoe, I play BMP PARTY because at least I get a full story. Bear in mind that I'm almost done with Joshua's route, and he's the only prince I've played so far. *Considering this is one of Voltage's older games, I can see why the MC is, in Jean Pierre's words, can be 'such a ditz'. LIKE THIS MC HAS NO PERSONALITY AT ALL. Well, that's a bit too far, as we can see that she's pretty kind and lowkey selfless. SHE'S LITERALLY ONE OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WHO LITERALLY BLUSHES AT EVERYTHING THE PRINCE DOES FOR HER AND WOULD MOAN LIKE A TYPICAL ANIME GIRL DOES. I WISH WE HAD MORE CHOICES AND SHIT LMAOO. **i literally fucking played the game like, choosing the answers that would get me full compatibility bc of extra lovey ending. *Honestly I hate how we don't see the Queens of each country. ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE THE ROYAL FASHION DESIGNER HOW DO THEY (OR THE KINGS LMAOO) NOT GO AND CHECK ON HOW YOU'RE DOING, ESPECIALLY IN DRES VAN WHERE RULES AND ORDER ARE EVERYTHING DO THEY REALLY JUST LET THE MC MAKE THEIR OUTFITS AND THEY DON'T EVEN SEE IT UNTIL THE DAY THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO WEAR IT? *APPARENTLY ALBERTO IS PRINCE ROBERTO'S COUSIN AND HONESTLY WHY WOULD YOU WANT YOUR COUSIN TO BE YOUR BUTLER OMG. ESPECIALLY WHEN ROBERTO DOESN'T EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT. *I SHOULD REALLY REDOWNLOAD THIS SO I CAN MAKE MORE ASSUMPTIONS AND SHIT. *PRINCE LEONARDO IS A QT JS OMFG. *honestly prince edward's serious expression is lyfe LMAOO. *jean pierre is such a bae friend omg poor him not getting any scoop of the princes' love lives and shit xD. *also naomi omfg such a supportive friend. *BUT THE MC ANNOYS ME SO MUCH LMAOO. i was like 14 when i wrote this and i'm gonna play this again to see if this is rly true ok. i'm doing all the routes this time wilfred *"thinking of the meager wages I needed to keep myself on my feet, I dragged myself to the copy machine" fucking iconic LMAOO *"depressingly black text" *"I threw myself onto my bed and thought about never getting up and out of it again" me af omg this MC is relatable so far *"Yeah. This place always makes me feel as if I'm far away in some foreign country, far away from the stress that is my life..." this foreshadowing isn't even that good but considering this is a game translated from Japanese to English, well, I don't know if I should judge *Jeon Pierre is in the Kingdom of Charles. *The stupid ass game broke rn and I missed like half of the Prologue dialogue. *I'M DOING THE WILFRED ROUTE THIS TIME BUT LIKE, FUCK JOSHUA AND KEITH HAVE V I S U A L S. *THEY'RE SO TALL, AND HANDSOME AS HELL. *fucking hell keith appreciate the fact that you're with joshua *joshua: "...just so you know, I can hear every word you're saying. More importantly, I cannot understand why you are wearning casual clothes in a state visit to a foreign kingdom." omg what a bae i miss u already *OK THE MC CLEARLY HEARD STATE VISIT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HOW DOES SHE NOT KNOW THEY'RE PRINCES SHE REALLY IS DUMB AS HELL *no offense but like, ye *ofc her snacks fell *"thank god no one is around to see me now..." ye omg mc no there's a prince right behind you this is cliche as hell *"how did they roll all the way over there." ....omg *W I L F R E D *we finally met our chosen prince. *his visuals are so nice omg *"my eyes couldn't leave those bright irises, as blue as the clear sky, and the man's graceful lips slowly parted." i can see why they market this to teen girls ok *omg the mc yelled loudly why omg mc pls i'm trying hard to be on ur side unni plssss *THE PRINCE OF PHILIP KINGDOM THIS BITCH JUST MET A F U C K I N G PRINCE OK *his sad face is honestly so cute omg *HIS SMILE *ok mc you met the prince of philip kingdom great job unni ily you did well *ok mc is at her new job unni gl ily :D *"oh god take pity on me! how on earth am I supposed to be fabulous when I am so utterly swamped?" - jean pierre i missed u so much :') *WHEN JEAN PIERRE CALLS U MA PETITE OMG *stack of papers - omg mc you're so fucking badass *y is he looking at me like that - lmfaoooo *tbh jean pierre has nice eyelashes omg *his hair is iconic *an overall bae i would date him LMAOO *"wonderful. i'm glad to see that you know your manners and your outfit will pass...for now." - OMG HE JUST SHADED THE HELL OUT OF HER LMFAOOOO OMG OMG HE JUST DID THAT *jean pierre is qt af omg *"don't screw it up, okay?" damn omg so honest *CAN I JUST APPRECIATE THAT NOBEL MICHEL IS ABSLOUTELY FUCKING BEAUTIFUL OKAY OMG *PRINCE EDWARD OMG I- *honestly i shouldn't be like this especially on the wilfred route but prince edward is an actual prince he's so nice and handsome and helpful omg *i see the mc agrees too c: *I honestly feel bad for the mc, it's only her first day and she's already being asked to deliver ball gowns and go to nobel michel and she doesn't even know what to do because she just got told to go how is jean pierre going to tell her not to screw up when she's visibly flustered because she's at a a ball to deliver a ball gown to a famous model and she doesn't know /anything/ like how to get in like ye jean pierre u paid for the taxi but couldn't even tell her where to go or where cynthia even is? okay then. *mc - "oh he knows who jean pierre is?" while earlier in the prologue she said he was so famous everyone knew he was this is so ???? *but aw she said he was the best aw :') Category:Random Category:Personal Things